Popular culture references in Star Trek
From time to time various science fiction references from popular culture have appeared in Star Trek as in-jokes. These references, mostly included in background displays, have also been cleverly referenced in spoken dialog. Numerous science fiction writers have been referenced or acknowledged throughout the series, including Isaac Asimov (Amasov), Robert Heinlein, Ray Bradbury ( , ), Arthur C. Clarke (Clarke's Disease, 2001: A Space Odyssey), Theodore Sturgeon (Sturgeon), Jules Verne (Verne), and H.G. Wells ( ). The following articles contain references (or are homages) to other science fiction series written by these and other science fiction writers. ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' * 1001: First Odyssey * AE-35 * (dedication plaque) * ;Crossover performers: * Ed Bishop * Bobby Clark * Gary Lockwood ;Production: * Douglas Trumbull, special effects ''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' * Annorax * N. Land * * Rura Penthe ''Akira'' * ''Babylon 5'' ;Crossover performers: * Andreas Katsulas * Bill Mumy * Patricia Tallman * Tracy Scoggins * Majel Barrett * Julie Caitlin Brown * John Schuck * Tom Morga * Mary Kay Adams * Walter Koenig * Patrick Kilpatrick * Marjean Holden * Michael Ansara * John Vickery * Marshall Teague * Jeffrey Combs * Tony Todd * Scott MacDonald * Josh Clark * Julia Nickson * Simon Billig * Vaughn Armstrong * Tricia O'Neil * Daniel Dae Kim * Judy Levitt * Kitty Swink * Dwight Schultz * Tucker Smallwood * Judson Scott * Christopher Neame * Thomas Kopache * Clive Revill * William Morgan Sheppard * John Snyder * Jeff Austin * Gerrit Graham * Theodore Bikel * Ron Canada * Mark Rolston ;Production: * Michael Vejar, director * Richard Compton, director, co-producer * Jesús Salvador Treviño, director * Adam Nimoy, director * D.C. Fontana, writer * Harlan Ellison, writer * Peter David, writer * Mary Jo Slater, casting * Douglas E. Wise, first assistant director ''Back to the Future'' * Flux capacitor * McFly ;Crossover performers: * Christopher Lloyd * Thomas F. Wilson * Chris Wynne * Mike Watson ;Production: * Steve Gawley, model maker * Michael M. Mills, make-up artist * Ken Ralston, visual effects supervisor * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''Battlestar Galactica'' * Boray * Ovion * Tylium ;Crossover performers: * Ed Begley, Jr. * Bob Bralver * John Colicos * John de Lancie * George Murdock * Brock Peters * Mark Sheppard (2003 reboot) * Dean Stockwell (2003 reboot) * Kate Vernon (2003 reboot) * Rick Worthy (2003 reboot) * Michelle Forbes (2003 reboot) ;Production: * Winrich Kolbe (classic) * Ronald D. Moore (2003 reboot) * Allan Kroeker (2003 reboot) ''Blade Runner'' * Replicant ;Crossover performers: * Janet Brady * Diane Carter * Joanna Cassidy * Ann Chatterton * Gilbert B. Combs * Gary Epper * James M. Halty * Sharon Hesky * Jeff Imada * Beth Nufer * George Sawaya * Mike Washlake * Michael Zurich ;Production: * Michael Backauskas, visual effects assistant editor * Gary Combs, stunt coordinator * Logan Frazee, special effects technician * Terry D. Frazee, special floor effects supervisor * Michael Kaplan, costume designer * Syd Mead, visual futurist * Douglas Trumbull, special photographic effects supervisor * Hoyt Yeatman, visual displays: DQI * Ryan Zuttermeister, associate visual effects producer: Lola visual effcts ''Blakes 7'' * USS Liberator * Orak '''Crossover performers * Deep Roy * Christopher Neame ''The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension'' * Banzai Institute * * BBI-993 * Buckaroo Bokai * Dedication plaques of: ** ** ** * Planet 10 (DIM-8) * Strange Case of Mr. Cigars * E.M. Rauch * * John Whorfin * Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems * Yoyodyne pulse fusion ;Crossover performers: * Jonathan Banks * Raye Birk * Clancy Brown * Jessie Lawrence Ferguson * Robert Ito * Christopher Lloyd * James Saito (deleted scenes) * Vincent Schiavelli * Kevin Sullivan * Peter Weller ;Production: * Greg Jein ''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' * Forbin Project ;Crossover performers: * Byron Morrow * Willard Sage * William Schallert ''Dirty Pair'' * Egg, The * Exocomp * Kei * Kei (Yu/Ri) * Kei/Yuri factor * Keiyurium * Operation Lovely Angel * Yuri * Yuri (Kana) ''Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb'' * CRM 114 ''Doctor Who'' :See also: Doctor Who * Colin Baker * Tom Baker * Peter Davidson * William Hartnell * Jon Pertwee * Patrick Troughton ;Crossover performers: * Daphne Ashbrook * Christopher Neame * Olaf Pooley * John Franklyn-Robbins * Maurice Roëves * Guy Siner * Simon Pegg * Alan Dale * Barrie Ingham * Deep Roy * Gregg Palmer ''The First Men in the Moon'' * Cavor's Gravity Devices * Cavorite ''Forbidden Planet'' * J.J. Adams * Altair IV * * C-57-D ;Crossover performers: * William Boyett * Morgan Jones * Warren Stevens * George Wallace ''Heroes'' ;Crossover performers: * Elle Alexander * Robert Alonzo * Erick Avari * Brian Avery * Gregory J. Barnett * Bill Blair * Charlie Brewer * Michael Reilly Burke * Sofie Calderon * K Callan * Joanna Cassidy * Fernando Chien * Carl Ciarfalio * Josh Clark * Eliza Coleman * Mark Colson * Thomas Dekker * Dan Desmond * Jon Donahue * Tony Donno * Michael Dorn * Dana Dru Evenson * Louise Fletcher * Colby French * Jeremy Fry * Tami-Adrian George * John Glover * Brad Greenquist * Greg Grunberg * Mike Gunther * Ronald Guttman * Jack Guzman * Song Han * Mark Harelik * Adam Harrington * Henry Hayashi * Natascha Hopkins * Clint Howard * Chris Howell * Yoshio Iizuka * John Jurgens * Dominic Keating * Henry Kingi, Jr. * Kelli Kirkland * Robert Knepper * Horace Knight * Ken Lally * Maurice LaMarche * Loren Lester * Tina Lifford * Diana R. Lupo * Robert Mammana * Bart McCarthy * Sonia Jo McDancer * Malcolm McDowell * Duffie McIntire * Anthony Molinari * Dorenda Moore * Brian Morri * Nichelle Nichols * Hugh Aodh O'Brien * Lin Oeding * Chris Oliver * Denney Pierce * Austin Priester * John Prosky * Ian Quinn * Zachary Quinto * Mark Riccardi * Bridgett Riley * Pat Romano * Cristine Rose * Franc Ross * Gregg Sargeant * Raphael Sbarge * Rick Scarry * Roger Schueller * Michael Buchman Silver * Spike Silver * Erik Stabenau * Todd Stashwick * James Castle Stevens * Justin Sundquist * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * Douglas Tait * George Takei * John Thaddeus * Nancy Thurston * Ned Vaughn * Kate Vernon * Mark Aaron Wagner * Dan Warner * Gary J. Wayton * Chrissy Weathersby * Joel West * Clay Wilcox * D. Elliot Woods * Scott Workman * Rick Worthy * Marcus Young ;Production: * Julie Altus, ADR recordist * Nathan A. Aronson, accounting clerk * Thomas J. Arp, construction coordinator * Arin Artounian, computer/ video engineer * Lee Ann Brittenham, hair stylist * Stacy Caballero, key costumer * Jeff Case, key grip * Roxann Dawson, director * Dave DeGaetano, construction coordinator * Lance Dickinson, lighting technician * Bryan Fuller, co-executive producer/ consulting producer/ writer * Erich Gann, sound editor/ sound effects editor * J. Armin Garza II, driver: camera car * Joey Genitempo, set painter/ stand-by painter * Tim Gilbert, stunt coordinator * Jeffrey Greeley, "B" camera operator * Casey Green, video/ computer playback operator * Sam Griffin, rigging electrician * Craig Harris, second assistant director * Chris Haynes, driver * Tom Holzhauer, production assistant * Michael Hugghins, stunt rigger * Derek Johnson, stand-in: Zachary Quinto * Kristin Johnson, matte painter * Samantha Johnston, art department production assistant * Greg Knapp, medic * Jon Koslowsky, editor * Kris Krosskove, steadicam operator * Frank Leasure, propmaker foreman * Ian Livingstone, composer: stock music * Jonathan A. Logan, wardrobe provider * Karl J. Martin, set designer * Owen Martin, art department assistant * Kim Meredith, medical technical adviser * David Morton, gaffer * Sam Nicholson, supervising visual effects producer * Ken Niederbaumer, special make-up effects artist * Eric Norman, assistant production coordinator * Josh Novak, production assistant * Larry Odien, mechanical supervisor: Optic Nerve Studios * Yuko Ogata, second second assistant director * Terrence O'Hara, director * Chris Quilty, boom operator * Ian Quinn, stunt coordinator * Jade Quon, stunt coach * Richard Redlefsen, prosthetic make-up artist * Graham Robertson, set dresser * Philip Rogers, ADR recordist * Dean St. John, ADR mixer * Victor M. Shannon, head plasterer * Michael Shaw, grip * Mark Spatny, visual effects producer/ supervising visual effects producer/ visual effects co-supervisor/ visual effects supervisor * David Straiton, director * Scott Trimble, location scout * Mike Tsucalas, set production assistant * Mark Vollmer, key rigging grip * Jack White, food stylist * Scott Wilder, stunt coordinator * Dennis Yeager II, special effects foreman ;See also: [http://heroeswiki.com/Star_Trek Star Trek] at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] ''Indiana Jones'' * Indiana Jones ;Crossover performers * John Rhys-Davies * Vince Deadrick ;Production: * Ben Burtt, sound designer * Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects ''The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' * Arthur Dent * Tricia McMillan * Milliways * Ford Prefect * Sirius Cybernetics Corporation ''The Jetsons'' * Spacely Sprockets ;Crossover performers * Rene Auberjonois * Michael Bell * Earl Boen * Hamilton Camp ("Turk Tarpit" in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones) * Barry Gordon * Paul Eiding * Kenneth Mars * Frank Welker ("Orbity") * William Windom ''Jurassic Park'' * Jura'assic IV ;Crossover performers: *Ian Abercrombie *Laura Albert *Chris Blackwood *Robin Lynn Bonaccorsi *Katy Boyer *Billy Brown *Jophery C. Brown *Todd Bryant *Bobby Burns *David Cadiente *Tory Christopher *Danny Downey *Chris Durand *Jared S. Eddo *Gary Epper *Richard Epper *Bruce French *Mark Ginther *Mark Harelik *Marjean Holden *Lisa Hoyle *Tommy J. Huff *Harry Hutchinson *Harvey Jason *Keii Johnston *Steve Kelso *Richard Kiley *Wayne King, Jr. *Dorian Kingi *Henry Kingi, Sr. *Diana R. Lupo *Tom Lupo *J. Patrick McCormack *Dustin Meier *Rich Minga *Tom Morga *Hugh Aodh O'Brien *Linda Park *Manny Perry *Charlie Picerni *Chuck Picerni, Jr. *Steve Picerni *J.P. Romano *Jimmy Romano *Pat Romano *R.A. Rondell *Robin Sachs *Jacqueline Schultz *Geno Silva *Lou Simon *Brian Stewart *Patricia Tallman *Cameron Thor *William Washington *Gary J. Wayton ;Production: *Dean Gates, make-up lab *Barbara Harris, voice casting/ ADR voice casting *John T. Kretchmer, first assistant director *Pat Romano, stunt coordinator *Matt Winston, puppeteer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation ''Lost'' ;Crossover performers: *Sam Anderson *Alan Dale *Fionnula Flanagan *Daniel Dae Kim *Terry O'Quinn *Daniel Roebuck ;Production: *J.J. Abrams, director of *Damon Lindelof, producer of , co-writer of ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' * Tom Servo's Used Robots ''Red Dwarf'' * Diva Droid Corporation * Jupiter Mining Corporation ''seaQuest DSV'' * USS Seaquest ''The Soft Weapon'' * ''Star Wars'' *Alderaan * *Bothans *Kashyk *''Millennium Falcon'' *Quarren *R2D CPO *Vader ;Crossover performers: *Fionnula Flanagan *Ethan Phillips *Clive Revill *Raphael Sbarge *Greg Ellis *Felix Silla *Carel Struycken *Jason Wingreen *George Takei *Deep Roy *Patty Maloney *Brock Peters *Olivia d'Abo ;Production: *Philip Barberio, special effects *Ben Burtt, sound designer *Ryan Church, conceptual artist *John Dykstra, special effects *Judy Elkins, sculptor *Barbara Hambly, writer *Nilo Rodis-Jamero, conceptual artist, costume designer *John Knoll, visual effects artist, visual effects supervisor *John Paul Lona, illustrator *Ralph McQuarrie, model designer *Industrial Light & Magic, special visual effects and animation (a Lucasfilm Ltd. company; formed in 1975 for the purpose of realizing the optical and miniature effects for Star Wars. Contributed work to seven of the eleven Trek films in addition to Encounter at Farpoint.) ;External Links: * Star Trek at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki ''Terminator'' ;Crossover performers: * David Andrews * Earl Boen * Nikki Cox * Thomas Dekker * Jenette Goldstein * Carolyn Hennesy * Kristanna Loken * Dick Miller * Eric Ritter * Brian Thompson * Connor Trinneer * Paul Winfield * Anton Yelchin ''The Twilight Zone'' In , Trip Tucker said "Sounds like an old episode of the "Twilight Zone"." in response to the Vulcans crash-landing. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, James Doohan and George Takei have all appeared in "Twilight Zone" episodes. Also, Star Trek writers George Clayton Johnson, Richard Matheson and Jerry Sohl were regular contributors to the series. TOS directors Robert Butler, Ralph Senensky, Robert Gist and Tony Leader have also worked on "The Twilight Zone". ;Crossover performers: * James Gregory * Garry Walberg * Ken Lynch * Bill Erwin * Frank Overton * Ted Knight * Nehemiah Persoff * Oliver McGowan * Arlene Martel * Harry Townes * Phillip Pine * Peter Brocco * Fritz Weaver * Paul Baxley * Jack Perkins * Barry Atwater * Susan Oliver * Paul Comi * Byron Morrow * Vic Perrin * Jon Lormer * James Daly * Jason Wingreen * John Anderson * William Schallert * Abraham Sofaer * Gene Lyons * Paul Lambert * Joseph Ruskin * William Shatner * John Hoyt * John Fiedler * Meg Wyllie * Clegg Hoyt * Bill Mumy * Patricia Smith * John Crawford * Liam Sullivan * Felix Locher * Joanne Linville * Rex Holman * Arthur Batanides * Don Keefer * Stanley Adams * William Windom * Dean Stockwell * Leonard Nimoy * Michael Pataki * Warren Stevens * Joan Marshall * Joseph Mell * Charles Seel * Sherry Jackson * Theo Marcuse * Sarah Marshall * Theodore Bikel * David Armstrong * George Murdock * John Harmon * Anthony Call * Lou Elias * David Opatoshu * James Doohan * William Sargent * Julie Newmar * Nan Martin * Chuck Hicks * Ian Wolfe * Antoinette Bower * Robert Lansing * Mariette Hartley * Seymour Cassel * George Takei * Michael Forest * Celia Lovsky * Paul Fix * Thalmus Rasulala * Bonnie Beecher * Peter Mark Richman ;Production: * Robert Butler, director * Robert Gist, director * Ralph Senensky, director * Tony Leader, director * Richard Matheson, writer * George Clayton Johnson, writer * Jerry Sohl, writer * Jerome Bixby, writer * Murray Golden, associate producer * Fred Steiner, composer * Jerry Goldsmith, composer ''When Worlds Collide'' * Bellus * Zyra ;Crossover performers: * Richard Derr * John Hoyt * William Meader * Joseph Mell * Leonard Mudie Related Links * References taken from the Bible * References taken from Greek mythology * References taken from Shakespeare * [[Popular culture references in Star Trek|Popular culture references in Star Trek]] Category:Star Trek